A link between minds-A KOTLC fanfic
by HeartWarmLucy
Summary: When Sophie has strange dreams of two Elf's in the human world her and her friends Keefe, Bianna, and Fitz help find their way to them reacting to some human things on the way to try to save the two Elves from their capter (idk how to spell when I put capter I mean someone who holds another being prisoner) Rated: T just in case jsyk(just so you know) (and sorry for spelling errors)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:When Sophie has strange dreams of two Elf's in the human world her and her friends Keefe, Bianna, and Fitz help find their way to them reacting to some human things on the way to try to save the two Elf's from their capter (idk how to spell when I put capter I mean someone who holds another being prisoner) Rated: all ages 12+ jsyk(just so you know) (and sorry for spelling errors and if I make a mistake)

Response to your messages and leaving author messages: ME:So nervous but I hope you like it give me constructive criticism if you want just PLEASE don't be mean and I hope you enjoy but if you don't oh well I guess. I would say something about your comments but I don't have any so umm If someone tells you to not be yourself then bring them to me and I'll smack sense into them well without breaking the hitting them that is. Just tell me a problem and I'll try to help kay?

Authors note: I don't know how found this story of why you're reading it but thanks this means a lot to me! This story will change POV(point of view) but it will have the characters name at the top in center bold, I hope you enjoy this is my first time doing this for people. /o\\\\\ Oh and i'm just gonna say sorry if you don't understand the way I type and even if you don't like it please don't send mean comment please a thank you, also I haven't memorized everything it KOTLC and I don't want to look it up. Finally- REMEMBER BE YOURSELF! Don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise (Unless it's against the law)! And Thanks for Reading My Story!

**Konoa**

Konoa lived in the human world, he never seen the outside he didn't even know what it was. He didn't know that he'd been held captive for an agency against Elf's. Or that his life was going to change that day whether it was good or bad is what you choose.

Konoa was ONLY supposed to stay in his room but there was nothing to do in there all their was, was a small mattress a thin white blanket average sized pillow and nothing but blank light grey walls to stare at. Normally his capter (that he didn't know was his capter) locked the door but this time he forgot. Konoa new that he wasn't supposed to leave but he couldn't be helped, _Curiosity killed the Cat_ somehow he knew that saying from somewhere he kept thinking he knew there was more to it.

He didn't stay puzzled very long when the door creaked open a girl who looked about one year older then him so eleven years old walked in "Satisfaction brought it back," she whispered.

"What," he asked looking into her blue eyes it reminded him of the ocean even though he never knew what it was for some reason he new things he didn't know.

"The saying you were thinking of its 'Curiosity killed the Cat, But Satisfaction brought it back' but stay quiet or _he _will hear" She educated him.

"You new I thought? What do you mean by he?" Konoa wanted to scream but didn't. Thoughts race through his head like _How did she know what I was thinking? _or _Does she know why I have these memories?_

"I'm Umbrianna I found out I can read minds when I was around your age. But stay quite the man who comes in here every day the one that warns you not to leave he's VERY dangerous. We are not like him because he wants to kill us he have to leave to the outside world," Her voice whispered yet it echoed in his head he wanted to _kill _him why he was just an innocent kid. "I know what you're thinking but trust me," she transferred images of her life where she was in pain and how he was standing there just doing nothing "We don't belong in this world you should trust me he is an Inflictor he can make us in pain we have to leave you are the only one who can help me escape you are the only other _Elf" _

**Sophie Foster**

She gasped as she woke up from her slumber, she almost yelled she had another weird dream she's been having them lately. She finally was tired of being sleep deprived during the BREAK. She went down stairs Edaline and Grady where outside it was barely sunrise she went over to her and her friends "Secret" base.

She messaged them that she wanted a krew meeting and that she wanted to have everyone their by eight making sure she put that it was urgent before she asked Iggy to give them their messages. By the time Iggy was back it was already nine. Most of her friends arriving at nine-thirty.

"Why are you calling us at nine thirty?" Keefe asked rubbing his eyes as if he'd been tired but he looked perfectly normal to Sophie.

"Actually I asked for this _urgent_ meeting to be at eight," she looked around only Keefe, Fitz and Bianna where their. They were probably about to say their when Sophie continued "You see I've been having these weird dreams," she started before getting cut off by Keefe.

"Again I say 'and you claim you're not mysterious'" Keefe had a small smirk while Sophie glared at him she's been waiting since seven and this is what she gets for her patience?

"There was a boy-" Sophie got cut off by Keefe AGAIN apparently this _is_ what she gets for being patient.

"Ooo, does Foster FINALLY admit she likes someone" Keefe said then he looked at the even more annoyed glare Sophie was giving him "Sorry go on," he said but she doubted he would stay quite.

"He's in a room in the human world it looked like he was being held captive," she paused for a split second thinking Keefe was going to say something but he didn't "It USUALLY was him staring at a blank wall or having weird tests on his unconscious body," again she paused expecting Keefe to say something but this time it was Bianna.

"Spill I'm waiting," her voice was a little harsh but it was probably because she was tired so Sophie just ignored it.

"But this time a girl came and said they were held captive to the boy and also explained how she can read minds," she looked at her friends and then glanced down for some reason she was exhausted "She said they were elves," she finished.

Everyone looked surprised "Do you think they might be one of us I mean we REALLY don't know if these dreams are real right?" Fitz asked but didn't Respond "Sophie?" he repeated and her body collapsed on the ground "Sophie" her friends yelled her name to her but it felt like a whisper, the last thing she heard was someone yelling to get Elwin as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I NOT OWN ANY OF SHANNON MESSENGERS OC'S SADLY I AM NOT HER, BUT ALSO THANKS SO MUCH TO Abubble124 FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS AND THANK YOU READERS! REMEMBER DO WHAT YOU LOVE/ENJOY AS LONG AS IT'S LEGAL!**

**Konoa**

It seemed hard for Konoa to believe that the people who cared for him as long as he can remember was evil. _Evil, _the word just left a bad taste on his tongue. **_I know its hard but please understand I'm trying to help you. _**Did he seriously just hear Umbrianna's voice in his head? _**I c**_**an ****_transmit my thoughts but seriously I will give you FIVE days and five days final for you to join us._**"Why so specific?" he asked. _**In six day's they will relocate us and see if we have have no use to them if not on the seventh day they will kill us. But if you can do us all a big favor I need you to get this.**_ An image of a blue crystal key-chain on one of the guards pants "You want me to get _that_?"she nodded, "And what do you mean we?" _**You didn't think we we're the only one's here did you I have two others a girl with curly blonde hair peach skin her name is Miya she coming and her pallor opposite friend Yuoni who has dark skin and straight black hair are coming. **_Konoa suddenly felt like someone hit his head by using the weird transmit thingy Umbrianna was doing, "Hey I think someone listening to us" **_Impossible, they shouldn't be back till 3 it's only 1!? _**"No like while they sleep, I know this sounds crazy but I think it's the same as the person who I've been listening into. When I sleep I see visions of this girl's life she was telling her friends about weird dreams she's been having maybe she can help us escape. I think she's also an Elf guessing off of my dreams. I think her name was Sophie Foster,"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:When Sophie has strange dreams of two Elf's in the human world her and her friends Keefe, Bianna, and Fitz help find their way to them reacting to some human things on the way to try to save the two Elf's from their capter (idk how to spell when I put capter I mean someone who holds another being prisoner) Rated: all ages 12+ jsyk(just so you know) (and sorry for spelling errors and if I make a mistake)

Response to your messages and leaving author messages:

keefsterforever122.x : Sorry I had to fix my grades for school so I haven't posted in awhile I try to post every weekend. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Special Thanks to:

Abubble124 for helping me not only with this story but my other story as well(Selfless promotion Plz read my other stories oof lol) I you ship Kamor Teefe or whatever it's called read her fanfiction "You Don't Count". Or if you ship Dex and Keefe read her fanfiction "Ice Blue and Periwinkle" BUT NO HATEFUL COMMENTS ON HER PLZ! (And she is Co-Author/First follower)You win, well i mean you were my first follower then I asked you to co right soooooo YOU WIN BEING MY CO-WRITER!

keefsterforever122.x for being my first commenter! You win a imaginary high five!*high fives screen*

Authors note: I don't know how found this story of why you're reading it but thanks this means a lot to me! This story will change POV(point of view) but it will have the characters name at the top in center bold, I hope you enjoy this is my first time doing this for people. I will try to upload ever weekend but i might not because of REMEMBER BE YOURSELF! Don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise (Unless it's against the law)! And Thanks for Reading My Story!

**Sophie**

Sophie woke up as she jolted up in her bed gasping for air. "Oh good you're awake," It took her awhile to realize it was Elwin "Your friends are worried can i send them in?" Even though she wasn't quite ready she nodded, even though it took a lot of energy just to nod. First to come in was Fitz and Bianna Keefe in a close second then Tam Linh and Dex Tam was in a corner sourdinging himself in darkness while everyone else crowds around her she was only half listening to dex and Linh's excuses for being late because she was distracted every five seconds Keefe would turn around and just stare at the shadowy corner where Tam was at then his face would turn a little more pink each time then turn back wait ten seconds then repeat the same processes something CLEARLY something was going on between them that she didn't know about. ten when her focus returned she was asked if she saw any more visions she told them exactly what happened including them knowing her name.

**One Day Later At Alden's House(Still Sophie's POV)**

"So the council won't help you look for someone because you had a dream about them, they say it could just be a normal dream an that they don't even know what they're up against if they are real," Alden informed her as she sighed "Hey I just wanted you to know I in believe you, have a good day," He shook her hand and pushed her outside. By the time she got home she looked down in her hands to see a pathfinder crystal and a note it read

Friends will help you the more the better but not to much or you will get caught, and make sure no one finds out about this or you will be in BIG trouble. I believe in you.

Great now she just needs to know how to leave and make sure no one else realizes she's gone easy enough, right? WRONG! She went to sleep to get a hint of where they were at and accidentally slept four days straight.

**Konoa**

Okay Konoa planned out exactly what will happen if anything will go wrong and how to fix it, Fire, Flood, Earthquake, but he wasn't prepared for what he didn't even know was possible. Rewind two hours...

The guard was bringing Konoa food as usual he had a hard long thought of what he was going to do as soon as he was bout to leave he hugged him, "Get off me you little runt!" he yelled pushing Konoa to the ground. Konoa read his mind of the layout as soon as the door slammed shut. Memorizing all the routes then the door creaked open. In came Umbrianna and two others a Girls with blonde curly hair and peach skin, Miya and the other with a ripped pants and a short sleeve shirt with short straight black hair and dark brown skin, Youni. **Just so you don't make the mistake Youni's a girl not a boy**. Umbrianna transmitted to him. Konoa would not have guessed, Seriously Miya and Umbrianna wear their white dresses while Konoa has to wear white shorts and a short sleeve so he thought it was only meant for boys. **They are but thrules never stopped her from doing something, she ****_has _****escape, her and Miya we are just bonus point. **She said Konoa was confused **We were made ever since the Elfs had got the council to remove the law of "People had to be straight" the homophobic people created this group to destroy them, little did they know the two best elfs they made was well they don't like them.** Wow Konoa didn't even know about that, Umbrianna was really smart. "Did you get the crystal?" Youni asked she had a low voice for a girl but Konoa didn't judge he handed them the crystal.

"I just got it," he gave the keychain to Umbrianna she Miya thanked him and did a slight bow.

"Are you with us?" Umbrianna asked.

"Yes, and if I didn't you would probably kill me," Konoa said as the rest laughed but Umbrianna's face turned red.

"You're lucky i need you for my plan or you would be dead," she mumbled as they talked about the plan as they walked to the door this was it they were going to be free.


	4. Chapter 4

Response to your messages and leaving author messages:

keefsterforever122.x : Thanks for the suggestion and I am trying to make longere chapters so here a LONGER chapter!

Special Thanks to:

Abubble124 for helping me not only with this story but my other story as well(Selfless promotion Plz read my other stories oof lol) I you ship Kamor Teefe or whatever it's called read her fanfiction "You Don't Count". Or if you ship Dex and Keefe read her fanfiction "Ice Blue and Periwinkle" BUT NO HATEFUL COMMENTS ON HER PLZ! (And she is Co-Author/First follower)You win, well i mean you were my first follower then I asked you to co right soooooo YOU WIN BEING MY CO-WRITER!

Authors note:TODAY'S LUCKY DAY! It comes once a month where I make a really long chapter or a different person's POV! (Also I didn't add this last chapter but if I want to say something I'll type it in the comments and also I also forgot to say that Miya speaks in third person you'll probably understand what I mean when you start reading). I don't know how found this story of why you're reading it but thanks this means a lot to me! This story will change POV(point of view) but it will have the characters name at the top in center bold, I hope you enjoy this is my first time doing this for people. I will try to upload every weekend but i might not because of REMEMBER BE YOURSELF! Don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise (Unless it's against the law)! And Thanks for Reading My Story!

**Konoa**

Konoa sighed as the four of them walked out of the room. "Umbrianna-Chan told Miya-Chan and Youni-Sempi alot about you Konoa-Kun," Miya said as they headed down a long hall as Umbriannas face flushed red.

"Really?" Konoa asked seriously they just met like five days ago and only talked for like one hour or two.

"We're heading to the health room there we can grab a change of clothes and some medicine," She said as she took a quick sharp turn her light brown hair with her natural highlights almost made her hair look like gold flung across to her left shoulder then walked into a room and Konoa heart strangely started to beat a little bit faster"Konoa is there anything you need, We already know what we need?" Umbrianna asked as she grabbed a nearby backpack shoving change of clothes and sleeping bags "Catch," she threw the bag at him and he barely caught it they had to hurry.

"Actually ya," Konoa went to the cabinet and pulled out a Sea Green bottle labeled Lubrgosi.

"What's that for?"

"Oh ... uh it's my medicine..."

"For what?"

"I'm deathly allergic to lumenite, bronze, and gold and silver,"

"wow," Youni said h-she barely spoke the whole time "That must suck being allergic in something really common,"

He put like four bottles in even though like Youni said it's a very common thing, they were still putting stuff in bags when the alarms went off and Youni threw out some unrepeatable words. Umbrianna put the bag over her shoulder and ran out. We turned left then right then left some more I couldn't recognize where we where even with the layout of the whole building but he did know that they were surrounded luckily right next to the exit. Youni put hi-her hand on the floor and ice spread across the floor and Miya created a GINORMOUS ring of fire around them. When Miya turned around another figure was coming through the flame in an all black clothes with a red heart on his sleeve and chest unlike the other workers who were all white and one red heart oth the same shoulder.

"Miya move!" Youni yelled pushing Miya out of the way knocking Miya to the floor. the strange guy grabbed Youni and put his hand up to stop Miya from grabbing hi-her out of his hands Konoa looked to the right of him and Konoa saw Umbrianna quivering all he wanted to do was go over to him, slap him, get Youni back to Miya, and make Umbianna less scared but he knew that would never work out correctly.

"Oh, I don't think you want to take another step," his voice calm as he glanced to the right of him and glared at Miya who was about to punch him with a fiery punch but then she was on the ground writhing in pain and I didn't understand but the first few words in my were Umbrianna's **_Inflictor, _**"Inflictor"? Konoa had a feeling that was this guy's ability, "Unless you want to be like her," he pointed to Miya Konoa tried to avoid her in pain it was like he could feel it to but he wasn't sure how he glanced down then realized Umbrianna's hands shaking so he grabbed it absentmindedly. "Don't move, Don't speak, I also don't think it's wise to attack when _I_ have _your_ friend. I have what I mainly wanted you guys where bonus points, she will make a fine-" he got cut off by Miya snapping out of her pain and he looked surprised, Konoa and Umbrianna also tried to hit him, but inches away from him he waved goodbye and somehow teleported them both away

**Umbrianna**

(literally her POV[IT'S A LUCKY DAY! POV OF UMBRIANNA? POSTING ON A WEEKDAY? AND ONE REALLY LONG CHAPTER WOW])

Suddenly Miya broke down crying, I felt terrible, we went silent hearing only her sobs after _he_ disappeared so did his lackeys and Konoa tried to calm Miya down by saying this- "I think we should move on we shouldn't let this all go to waste," and this is where it went wrong before getting cut off by Miya "It would be what Youn-"

"YOU HAVE NO **_RIGHT_** WHAT SHE WOULD WANT! BE QUITE!" Miya yelled and he went quite as she went back to sobbing. _**It's okay I'll get her go on ahead,**_ I explained telepathically along with a layout of the vents. He nodded and went into the nearby vent-shaft.

Okay I didn't want to say anything to quickly so I reflected on what the HE-... heff happened. Other than the obvious I wasn't talking about that, I wasn't sure if I was shaking I was scared as HE-...heff and then the next thing I realize I wasn't so scared anymore and I didn't know why, I looked down and KONOA WAS TOTALLY HOLDING MY HAND! I shouldn't be happy but for some reason I was... NO! I wasn't, I couldn't, I wouldn't! I had to change the subject so I went and kneeled down next to Miya and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," I whispered, "Look at me," I didn't go on until she looked me in the eyes. I put my hand on her face wiping the tears away "I might not feel the exact same but I miss her to," I started so far so good I kinda felt a little guilty with the next part even though it was totally true, " And Konoa didn't have much right to say say I agree," the part I am ok at is next but a risky chance "But, would she want you to cry and get caught?" She shook her head no "That's what I thought to, but if you go to the top would you make her happy knowing you're safe?" she nodded last bit the part that was just as risky as the first I SUCK at ending things "And maybe we can find others who would help us look for her and then live the life you two wanted?" she nodded again "Then let's go," I put out my hand and helped her up.

**Konoa**

(Like I said LUCKY DAY!)

I finally got to the top twenty minutes ago I counted every sound I heard Living, and non-living ~ 173,594. Every tree I saw 634,038. Every ant trying to bit me ~ 420. I was in a forest so thick you couldn't see the sun! But the light was still peaking through still blinding me burning my eyes. And there was still no sign of the girls I was starting to get worried but then I felt a feeling, the same feeling I get around Umbrianna but with slight hint of denial in it. Then Umbrianna and Miya came through the ventilation.

"Welp thats a problem," Umbrianna explained

"What?"

"Not enough light to travel," she explained that this crystal can travel us to where we want to go but there isn't enough to travel us there.

"Oh,"

"But we can't stay here come on it's not safe," she grabbed Miya and I's wrists and speed walked until we found a broken tree and a hollowed out stump next to a river "This will be good for now," I somehow felt Umbrianna's emotions when we touched but also when we close and her feelings where strong, what's happening?!

Umbrianna Let go of our wrists and pulled the back off her shoulders we had four sleeping bags but three people so... Umbrianna used two sleeping bags to cover the top of the tree stump, that must've been one big tree, and put two on the ground. "Stay here and I'll find food, Konoa can you keep watch, make sure no one comes here?" Umbrianna voluntold me. I nodded.

Okay it's been an hour of doing nothing now what? Umbrianna was still out, and Miya was just sitting on a tree stump, then I heard rustling, Umbrianna came out of a nearby bush just then, "I heard something near here so I came what-" I covered her mouth the bush was still rustling. Then I put one finger other my mouth then pointed to the bush, someone was here.

**A/N: So ya today's lucky day next month Feb. 26Th did you like Umbrianna's POV? Please tell you're thoughts or I might go insane! Oof, but if you don't want to that's fine. REMEMBER BE YOURSELF! Don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise (Unless it's against the law)! And Thanks for Reading My Story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:TODAY'S LUCKY DAY! I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated I planned on doing it on the the 6th but then I got writers block I hope you enjoy it sorry and I just sprained my dominate shoulder so it hurts to type sorry! But there are three people who kept me going so ya Shout out to them, they are

Abubble124

LoveMidnightLuna

And

MyGalexiaLeah

(My three friends)

Again sorry its late I didn't even know todays date but where I am it is 1 hour till I need to post so ... ya please enjoy again there will probably be alot of spelling errors so please don't mind them sorry I'll try to upload more. Ya and REMEMBER DO WHAT YOU LOVE/ENJOY (AS LONG AS IT'S LEGAL) and if you want me to post more please post one of my three friends names in the review section!

**Sophie**

Sophie woke up to a yawn and two people staring at her, Tam and Bianna(who was currently shakings her awake) from her bedside. "Finally you woke up," Bianna said as she stopped shaking her.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days," Tam said enthusiastically.

"WHAT HOW COME YOU'RE ONLY WAKING ME UP NOW?!"

"We tried, not our fault you fell asleep and wouldn't wake up," Tam said as Bianna added on.

"When Elwin said you weren't waking up, because you where really exhausted from those nightmares Fitz went to wake you up, then Linh and Keefe, next was Dex, but they said you where to peaceful so today Tam and I came because we didn't want you to sleep a whole week, ..."

"It's okay,"

_***Somehow at the base***_

Dex ran up to Sophie holding to a beeping mation that had a compass like hand on it pointing to Sophie. "I made it while you were out! It can recognize any elf from the human world so now we can track the other people," Dex explained when he saw her confused smile that's now a happy smile.

"Okay who wants to go to the human world," Sophie asked. Dex, and Fitz raise their hands.

"Okay Dex you already have been there and can help money wise. And Fitz, you also been and you can give this back to your dad afterwards," she handed him his father's leaping crystal "So you two can go," they glare at each other "I have some business to have can you leave as fast as you can and come back in one piece this is really important?" they both nod "Kay I think that's it, urgent meeting dismissed," as they talked in the corner Bianna was asking Tam and Linh something, so Sophie asked Keefe to talk to him.

**Keefe**

Okay so Foster was asking to talk to me outside so obviously I respond with "What's up Foster?" and her response was troubling for me luckily she wasn't an empath.

"What's going on with you and Tam when ever I look at you, you seem to glance at him?" I pretended that I had no idea what she was talking about,

"Nothing, can I not look about bangs boy?" I ask that was a lie, there _was_ a reason why I just didn't want to say it. Then she sighed, rolled her eyes and left.

Okay you're probably wondering why I would lie to Foster well, It's complicated. It all started one week ago.

**Flashback to one week ago**

I finished dinner and decided to go on a walk to my secret spot, that as far as I was concerned no one else new about. I was walking in the woods and it got darker than I thought, after a while about halfway there I felt like I was being watched but when ever I turned around it was too dark to see anyone their. Eventually I was at my spot a big rock at the edge of a cliff, a perfect place to watch the sunset. And surprisingly it hasn't set, then I heard a crack. Before I could react the edge where I was sitting broke off. I was going to fall for my death, or so I thought. Suddenly in all his shadowy glory Tam caught me. Yes I said the one and only Bangs Boy caught me from death. then after I said thanks I said the obvious question "Did you follow me?" Tam then looked away then mumbled an answer. "The sunset out here is pretty I normally come here when I need to think," I informed him as he glanced at the me "Ya it's pretty," he responded then I realized he was looking at me, I decided not to say anything. Then he sat down next to, we were looking at it till was almost completely set. Somehow I unconsciously intertwined our fingers and again I didn't mean to, but I read his emotions.

Happy, emarressed, scared and- I absentmindedly asked if that's how he really felt, then he looked me in the eye scream yelled "DID YOU JUST READ MY EMOTIONS?!" then ran off. Ever since he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

**Dex**

Okay so. Sophie decided it was going to a great idea to pair me up with wonderboy great just great. As we light leaped I used my tracker once it was beeping like crazy I turn it off and head towards the general facility of where it was pointing then I hear voices.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT!" yelled a girl maybe eleven to thirteen years old next to a boy maybe about one to two years younger then her.

"I don't think they like your yelling, and I don't either plus you're giving our location away to the Heartsting," another girl stepped out from a makeshift tent but both seemed surprised she was talking. "You don't need to hide Umbr-this person knows exactly where you are right now,"

I looked at Fitz who was hiding behind a tree from behind the rock I was hiding behind, we were definitely not cut out for hiding but we weren't even near them so how could they know where we are?

"Are you part of Heartsting? Come out," the girl who's name was almost said spoke.

We didn't move.

"One's behind the tree to the left and the other is behind a rock. And just so you know those the worse hiding spots ever," she continued. But that kinda hurt to be honest. Fitz and I walk out and was instantly be greeted by a wooden spear inches from our face and a tiny evil like thirteen year old controlling them. "You're not with the Heartsting?" She asked but it sounded more like a statement I look at who was equally as confused.

"Can you PLEASE explain to me who they are I'm the only one in the group who has NO LITERAL CLUE on what where talking about?!" then the thirteen year old girl probably told telepathically because he seemed to understand.

"We mean you no harm, we just want to bring you to our world before someone gets hurt," Fitz replied.

"To late for that," a skinny pale girl with blonde curly hair rudely remarked maybe 15 or 16.

"You can trust us. I swear on the life of Deck,"

"IT'S DEX! AMD HEY!"

"Sure so trustworthy, now I will ask this once, who are you why are you here and are you a part of heartstring?"

"Hi, I'm Dex. And this is Fitz, we want you to be safe our friend Sophie wanted to find you. And we have no clue what in the world is this Heartsting is about," I explain.

They all look at each other "Fine, but where would we stay?"

"My house if you want my sister and I will let you sleep in our rooms," Fitz added on.

"Fine, sorry about the weird greetings, HI, I'm Konoa!" said the only boy.

"Miya~chan wants you to call her Miya, she also hello like Konoa~Kun. She thinks it's nice to meet you Fitz and Dex~Kun!" said the older girl. They both look at the other girl who slowly put down the spear then she looks at them and she sighs.

"Hello, I'm Umbrianna and don't mind the fact Miya is crazy and Konoa, her and I need to has somethings before we leave we, we'll be right back,"

**Konoa**

"Okay last chance are you sure you two want to trust them?" Umbrianna asked for the tenth time as we both nodded our heads "Fine are you feeling better Miya?" Miya nodded. "'Kay now last thing Konoa how exactly are you deathly allergic to lumenite, bronze, and gold and silver?" I mean odd question but I answer it anyway.

"With silver it burns my skin gold gives me frostbite, bronze makes me nauseous and Lumenite" I pause as I shiver in fear "If I touch it and don't have my medicine in five minutes I'll be good as dead," Umbrianna's face turns pale and her hair goes black but I didn't was to say anything "That's why my medicine is very important if I touch Silver or gold I put it on my skin but if I touch Bronze or lumenite then I drink it. I need the fresh and saltwater mixed with sugar and 1 half bottle of youth for my skin but I also need to drink that same mixture for the Bronze, I also add seaweed to it to make sure I can use it for the Lumenite but that doesn't effect the other effects it still works just as well. Why?" Her hair turned back to normal again I just didn't say anything.

"No reason just wondering, come on they will start wondering why we're taking so long soon,"

_**At the Vacker's House**_

I was in Fitz room and I saw pins of different creatures I've never seen before so I ask "What are these?"

"Oh there Prattles Pins, they're collectable pins of animal and such and only make 1 per animal so since alicorns only have a few left they only have a few alicorn pins," Fitz explained.

"NEAT!" I replied "You're so lucky you get to live here way better then my old place it was so bare" I explained as I look at the pins.

"You can have this one, I have three of them it's a moonlark," He explains as I grab it from his hands and hold it between my thumb and index finger. Then everything went blurry, I felt heat rushing through my body but a cold creepy chill at the same time,I could barely breathe, then everything went black.

**Umbrianna**

Bianna was giving Miya a makeover and trying to convince me to have one to but kept saying no and Konoa was in Fitz room doing whatever they were doing. It was a good idea to get our minds of ... ya. Then we hear a scream as Fitz ran into the room and Konoa in his arm pale lifeless I reach out to touch his skin. Konoa's skin was pale unlike his usual tan and his skin frozen like ice, I was really worried this always happens to them I'm the reason this happened aren't I. An image of a boy in ripped jeans, black hoodie and a black mask filled my mind, every thought. It hurt all I wanted to do was scream but I couldn't all I could do was sit there, sit there and cry. Then when I pull myself together within a minute "What happened?" I managed to say.

"All I did is give him a prattles pin," Fitz replied he probably saw my confusion " there Prattles Pins, they're collectable pins of animal and such and only make 1 per animal so since alicorns only have a few left they only have a few alicorn pins oh and they're made out of different metals all I did is give him a Moonlark one I didn't know this was going to happen!" Oh crap! Metals crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

"Wh-what metal is it made of?" Please no please don't be

"Lumenite, should I get Elwin?"

"Who?" I ask

"Elwin is a healer he can help I'm sure of it," Fitz explained.

I go to the bag and look frantically I found a green bottle. Bingo! I pop off the lid and pour it down his throat, nothing. I try another nothing. "Fine," I whisper. "Just ... please... help him,"

***At Health Room in Foxfire* (Somehow idk)**

He's paler than he was five minutes ago. This is all my fault I looked t his lifeless body. "How did this happen?" An Elf asked flashing colored light at Konoa's lifeless body.

"Allergy to Lumenite," I mumbled. I looked at the elf I couldn't tell if he heard me do to a screaming creature. I hand him a bottle of his medicine that didn't fix anything. Guh I hate this, it's my fault. I hold his hand that was cold as ice. "I hate you, why did you have to leave, I can't help Miya and Youni, you can't leave me alone like" I realized what I was saying and my eyes started to cry. ... Wait I was starting to **cry** in front of others. I had enough, I stood up and left I couldn't just couldn't not again.

**Konoa**

I heard a voice in the dark familiar and warm, but the words themselves hurt it was Umbrianna, she said she ... hated me. I new that wasn't true I could feel her feelings that was just ... not right. It was like I was in an ocean drowning slowly going deeper and deeper below the surface of the water.

**Fitz**

Okay. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?! Okay so we brought them to the health room and Bullhorn just starts screaming, Elwin is frantically trying to find a solution I call the gang but they couldn't help either then that one girl Umbrianna I think her name was, was crying then when she saw me looking at her she jumped out the window. THE FREAKING **WINDOW**! I wonder if it will always be like this or if it's a one time thing.

**Sophie**

All I ask is to find out what's going on between Keefe and Tam(which I still need to find out) I honestly thought about going through Keefe's memories but 1. he's my friend and 2. It's against the law, not like that ever stopped me before and also just wanted Dex and Fitz to work together long enough to bring the new elf's here so they would be safe and apparently they did until they found out one of them was captured and they planned to get her back or until Fitz gave the small boy a prattles pin he had an allergy to, I know how that feels when someone gives you something that kills you then you don't know whether or not to trust them (cough cough black swan cough [ring a bell maybe{**A/N:** **book 2 of kotlc Black Swan gives Sophie the thing that would kill her to "fix" her which did end up with no death just a worried Keefe and a bruise**}]). Then the small girl jumped out the window which is on the TENTH FLOOR, jeez do these people have a death wish. After that I get a call with a screaming banshee in the background a frantic Elwin and a scared Fitz yelling "SHE JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW SOPHIE, THE WINDOW!" with no context. When I found out what happened the first thing I thought was _How hard is it to watch a few kids? _Apparently really hard. But Miya seems nice, Linh and her have been talking ever since Tam and her arrived apparently she is more like Tam and her stolen friend is like Linh but I don't see it. Welp not like I am going anywhere so guess I'll be here for awhile. It kinda seems like this will be a pattern looks like Keefe can finally annoy someone else about always getting hurt.

**Keefe**

... wow. When I have children I know who I won't be trusting for babysitting them, Fitz and Dex, and probably Foster she gets into to much trouble, or those new kids they seem like they're hiding something, mysterious, but they can never be as mysterious Ms. Foster. But still they're hiding something. And I'm going to find out no matter what, even though it will be hard with one of them literally went out the window, one about to die, one that refuses to talk about what took her friend, and one of them mysteriously taken by I don't even know what because the only one of them that we have won't say anything! But know mater what I _will_ find out.

**Umbrianna**


End file.
